DBZ AFTERLIFE: REVENGE
by Fasti
Summary: After his death to Gohan Goku and Goten, Brolly is sent to Hell, Where he encounters Goku and Vegeta. It's an all out battle and who will win? The two saviors of Earth or The Legendary Super Saiya-jin! Read and find out!


"KAME... HAME... HAAAAA" cried out two voices who, were in a fight for their lives...  
  
The intense heat of the energy could be felt all round as a power struggle between Brolly the Legendary Super Saiya-jin and Gohan and his younger brother Goten. They both poured energy into their combined kame hame ha trying to force the giant ball of energy back. Suddenly the sky went dark and Brolly saw the vague outline of a person land between the two brothers. "Dad" cried Goten as the figure took the form of Goku. He turned super saiya-jin and cupped his hands at his waist giving Brolly a cold as ice stare. Brolly with slight fear in his voice was only able to utter one word in the most immeasurable hate: "Kakaroto". "Kame hame HAAAAAAAA!!" Yelled Goku as he added his energy to that of Gohan's and Goten's.  
  
The orb of energy Brolly had created stopped. Its colour began to become blue as the green colour was forced out and weakened the orb. Suddenly Gohan, Goten and Goku yelled "HAAAAAAAA" the kame hame ha beam became extremely strong, and Brolly felt the sudden surge of power. The kame hame ha hit the orb which shattered it like glass. Brolly threw three more small orbs at the beam, which harmlessly dissipated on the beam. As the kamehameha raced towards him he created a barrier to protect himself. When the kamehameha struck the barrier it immediately shattered, and all that Brolly could see was the blue glow of the beam. From behind him he felt the most intense heat. As his body entered the sun it disintegrated, his life flashed before his eyes, then all he could see for what seemed an eternity was black...  
  
Brolly appeared on the outside of a large building with a gigantic sign that said welcome. He did not like the look of the place and was reluctant to step forward. A blue demon with a single horn on his head wearing a business suit and glasses said to him:  
  
"Welcome to the spirit realm, here you will be judged by the great King Yemma but you have to stay in line and if you don't, well then you will never find out where you belong in the afterlife!"  
  
The demon eyed him curiously he stepped forward to have a closer to Brolly. It seemed strange to Brolly that this demon would tap him all over in wonder.  
  
"Oh you have kept your body; you must have done something very very good while you were living!"  
  
Brolly then realised that he was dead. The line started to move and soon Brolly was standing in front of the largest desk he had ever seen. On an equally large chair sat a large demon with a piece of paper in his hand. He looked at Brolly and looked at the sheet.  
  
"You seem to fit the description" he said in a deep voice "you where hard to place, you destroyed many lives and planets, but you where not in your rightful mind. Also it states that you killed your father but I can see why after 12 years of being controlled you would hate him. Since you killed him you cleared out the last remaining evil saiya-jin including yourself in the fight against Gohan, Goten and Goku. I have decided to send you Hell."  
  
He stamped the sheet and Brolly found himself in a barren wasteland where he was sent to suffer.  
  
After wandering for a few weeks he found a strange green creature with black wings. He approached it and sensed its power. The creature which had noticed him some time ago looked at him.  
  
"I've never seen you here before" it said in a theatrical voice "you seem weak I have not had anyone to beat up in a long time."  
  
It dropped into a fighting stance and started to power up. The ground under it began to corrode. It suddenly charged at Brolly and punched him in the stomach. He keeled over in pain which he had never experienced much then tried to recover but was knocked down; when he was trying to get back up he was knocked down again. Brolly tried to get up again and was kicked then was stomped on. It then jumped away and started to laugh and said  
  
"I did not introduce myself. I am Cell. The perfect being!" As he said this Brolly got up and powered up to super saiya-jin. Cell stepped back in slight surprise feeling the power coming off Brolly. A powerful yellow aura came off of Brolly, his black hair standing up and taking bright golden colour, his eyes turned from a menacing black to a dark evil green, and muscle mass increased as well as his power. Cell smiled and watched as Brolly charged at him throwing a flurry of punches and kicks and finally a small orb of energy at Cell. Cell dodged the punches and kicks but the orb of energy he had to stop. He fired a single beam at it. The orb expanded and absorbed the energy. Cell dodged the orb by flying up into the air, and where he would have stood was a deep crater.  
  
Brolly frowned at the sight of Cell unharmed, he powered up further. Cell felt the immense amount of energy coming off of Brolly. He cupped his hands at the waist "Kame hame HAAAAA!!!" a blue energy wave struck Brolly square in the chest. When the smoke cleared Cell was surprised to see Brolly still standing where he was, apparently unfazed and unharmed.  
  
In the back of Brolly's mind a memory revealed itself, a memory that Brolly had forgotten in death. A figure that first defeated him almost sending him to his death. Anger filled him his power started to increase slowly. A second memory came, this time during a power struggle a figure lands between the two other figures adding his energy to theirs, a very familiar ki and golden glow. Cell dropped to the ground and walked over to Brolly and looked at the super saiya-jin just standing there with a far away look in his eyes as though he was not there. Then there was a sudden change in facial expression, Cell jumped back when he recognised the expression, he had seen this expression on Gohan's face the day he died. Brolly had the expression of the deepest hate on his face, silently he uttered only one thing, a name, a name long forgotten in his death:  
  
"Kakaroto..." he whispered to himself. Brolly then after a moment realized who that name belonged to "Kakaroto..." he said loud enough for Cell to hear. Cell heard Vegeta call Goku Kakarot. Cell thought that this could end badly for him but just dropped into a low defensive stance.  
  
Brolly looked up at cell, he was delusional and thought he was looking at Goku, "KAKAROTO" screamed Brolly; his figure was surrounded in a light green aura which made him glow with an intense light. Lightning began to strike the ground and Brolly the lighting that struck the ground made the rock it was made of crack. The aura became stronger; Cell began to tremble in fear he could see changes happen to Brolly but what change was most drastic was his power. Suddenly the area around Brolly exploded in green light blasting the earth underneath him and around him apart sending Cell flying back, who reacted quickly by flipping backwards and landing on his feet in the defensive stance. The green aura that now surrounded Brolly expanded around him then contracted in a spherical shape finally exploding in a wave of energy Brolly was then surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke and dust. A faint golden glow and a shadow in the dust could be seen Brolly had become The Legendary super saiya-jin. An ability that was locked away with the memories...  
  
Cell watched in fear as the person inside the cloud of smoke walked out and behind him the smoke cleared. There stood what seemed a new fighter silhouetted against the rising sun of hell. His muscles where much larger making up most of his body, his eyes had settled on a pure white and Cell sensed that his energy was far beyond his own. Brolly looked down at his now insignificant opponent and began to laugh, for two reasons one was that he would extract revenge for the short beating he had received, and second was all his old power had come back and much more had been added to it.  
  
"You who calls himself Cell, I will now show you the pain and that hell is renowned for!"  
  
Brolly charged at Cell who was expecting him to be slower because of the bulk but, was surprised at the speed the of large warrior who caught him by the arms and tore them both off, punched him in the stomach and roundhouse kicked him in the head picking him up slamming him deep into the side of a mountain and placed his large boot on Cell's chest. Cell was still in shock of this vicious attack but the pain that he felt was overwhelming. When he felt Brolly's large boot slowly crushing his torso he regained control of himself. Cell was just able to dodge the large fist that was coming down to finish him off by moving his head to the left, regenerated his limbs and did a swift uppercut to Brolly's chin which made him stagger backwards. Cell then powered up to his max so that he could fight back.  
  
Goku was in the middle of lunch stuffing his face with every Japanese, Chinese and Korean dish in existence, when he felt an extremely powerful ki coming from underneath him. He walked over to King Kai  
  
"I feel a powerful energy. It's worrying me and I don't know who it belongs to." He thought for a few seconds. "It can't belong to Piken it's too strong! Do you know who it belongs to?" asked Goku.  
  
"You know I really can't place my finger on it, but I'm getting worried this ki seems to be new in hell... I think we should go talk to King Yemma."  
  
"Ok, lets go." said Goku, who put his hand on King Kai's shoulder and used the instant transmission to warp to King Yemma's Palace. They appeared in front of King Yemma's desk.  
  
"What can I help you with King Kai?" asked Yemma.  
  
"I have come to ask you about a soul that has recently entered hell. There is a strong ki coming from hell and Goku has a bad feeling, he might have felt it before. Could you please tell us who the last two strongest people to last enter hell were?" asked King Kai  
  
"Sure the last two powerful people to enter were two saiya-jin one was named Paragas he was weaker then the last one, his power was enormous, let's see" said king Yemma pulling a sheet of paper from his desk. "Yes now I remember his name was Brolly." Said King Yemma. King Kai became a lighter shade of blue and Goku became totally pale, almost fainting at the fact of having to re-defeat the one he and his sons had defeated only weeks ago, and now he is stronger than ever and his strength seems to still be increasing Goku then did faint.  
  
Back in hell Cell was able to hold his own by regenerating his limbs or even three fourths of his body. He fired a special beam cannon, which Brolly deflected back at cell where it drilled right through him. He fell to the ground and regenerated his midsection. Exestuation began to overwhelm him as he tried to get up he was forced back down by a large boot then was kicked a few feet. His vision began to cloud over from loss of energy, and will to fight on. He suddenly collapsed. Brolly walked over to the seemingly unconscious Cell and picked him up by the neck. Cell was still conscious so Brolly formed an orb of energy in his hand put that hand in front of Cell and let the energy go. Cell was vaporised instantly. Brolly laughed evilly at his opponent who was no more. Then suddenly Cell appeared in front of him even more powerful due to his regeneration ability, Brolly blocked a few attacks and the battle continued.  
  
Goku after being reawakened was sent down to hell to take care of Brolly but was reluctant to go and Vegeta was sent along as well. "Kakarot are you sure it could be ... him?" asked Vegeta uneasily "I'm not exactly sure it's him but we have to go find out. You do remember what he looks like right?" asked Goku. "KAKAROT YOU CANT EVEN REMEMBER WHO ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US!!" yelled Vegeta "HE ALMOST WOULD HAVE BEEN THE LAST SAIYA-JIN IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! IDIOT!!" "Well sorry that my memory is not as good as yours" complained Goku. As they flew over hell there was a change in landscape, first it was just plain dead earth, then it began to look like no-man's-land with craters everywhere and large mountains with deep cracks in them.  
  
"Now I'm sure it's him this could have only been done by Brolly. And that ki is so much stronger than last we fought him" said Goku. Suddenly they came across Cell fighting with Brolly, who had an evil smile on his face taking each hit as though it was nothing.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU DIE" yelled Cell who fired the special beam cannon at Brolly who punched it out of the way. He formed an orb of energy in his palm and walked straight up to Cell, punched him to the ground and threw the orb at him. Cell dissolved and was not seen for a long time. "Weak" said Brolly who through the fight gained more power began to power down. This was the time Goku decided to strike; he came at Brolly with a flying kick and Vegeta with a punch from the other side. Brolly caught Vegeta's fist and swung his body towards Goku who was surprised by the sudden strike. They both kipped back onto their feet and powered up to super saiya- jin. Brolly did the same.  
  
"Damn he was ready for us" said Vegeta. "This is going to be a hard fight if he powers up." Added Goku, Who started to charge up his energy to super saiya-jin 2 Vegeta powered up to his super form which he used against Cell in the Cell Games. Brolly also powered up but instead of legendary he became super saiya-jin 2.  
  
"Damn he became super saiya-jin 2 also how could he have become so strong that fast?" said Vegeta with a bad feeling in his stomach. Brolly didn't stop there his energy kept on rising. Lightning started to strike the ground, and a green aura came around Brolly. Both Vegeta and Goku had hoped this would not happen. Brolly's energy became enormous his muscles expanded and his eyes settled on a pure white, but what seemed unusual was his hair, it began to lengthen. It was down to his waist when he suddenly exploded in energy blasting Goku and Vegeta away and off their feet.  
  
A thick dark brown smoke clouded Brolly's vision but he slowly walked out of the smoke. He looked down at himself everything about him had stretched and expanded. He was about a full foot taller and half a foot wider and his energy had expanded to about twenty times its power and he knew he was not even fully powered up yet but stopped at about four tenths of his maximum energy. It seemed to Goku that Brolly's legendary state had crossed with super saiya-jin 3 level. It was unsettling that he looked crossed but also that his energy had expanded so much and there seemed to be no limit. An evil smile crossed Brolly's face "Kakaroto, you will wish you never came down to hell" said Brolly who then began to laugh and let off a sudden burst of energy.  
  
"Shoot I hoped that I would never have had to go this far but it seems I have to." Goku began to power up, a golden aura came around him, his hair lengthened to about as far as his knees and his energy expanded. Goku had become super saiya-jin 3.  
  
"Vegeta you must get far away from here this might turn out really bad." Goku put his hands at his waist and started to charge up his kamehameha. Brolly walked towards Goku suddenly Goku appeared behind Brolly. Goku let go of his kamehameha. The blue wave of energy hit Brolly full in the back. He only stopped and turned to look at Goku with a frown on his face. He turned around and faced Goku raised his arm and pointed his hand towards Goku and fired three quick ki blasts at him. Goku was able to block the first two but the third one was too powerful and the energy pushed him back and created a crater around him. Brolly was only toying with him and he knew it. Suddenly Brolly was next to Goku and punched him up into the air and kicked him into the nearest mountain and blew it up with a ball of densely packed ki.  
  
Brolly then turned his attention to Vegeta who just beamed him in the back. He came up to Vegeta at high speed and started to batter the saiya- jin prince around. Soon Vegeta was out cold on the ground bruised and bleeding everywhere. Suddenly in a burst of light Goku came out of the rubble and stood on the ground. Still super saiya-jin 3 he raised his hands up into the air above his head and started to power his most powerful attack: the Spirit Bomb. Brolly saw the growing orb of energy. The amount of energy coming off it made him feel uneasy. He created a weak barrier and charged an orb of energy in his right hand. Goku looked up at the orb of pure energy and looked at Brolly feeling the energy coming off of him frightened him but this was a desperate move and Goku was willing to do anything to win this fight.  
  
"Finally it's ready" he looked down at Vegeta who a few moments after the completion of the spirit bomb had awoken, seen the spirit bomb and started to fly away at top speed. Blue energy radiated from Goku's hands he forced his hands down making the spirit bomb fall and started to make his escape. From far away Goku watched this attack begin. Brolly just stood there the wind causing his hair to wave in the wind from the force of the spirit bomb Goku had created. Goku watched as Brolly was engulfed in the spirit bomb, and then came the explosion which was so massive that he fell off his feet. When he came to the crater he saw Brolly standing there with his hand still out stretched and laughing.  
  
Goku stared in shock as his most powerful attack was destroyed as though it was nothing. He used the instant transmission to go to where Vegeta was resting before Brolly could start to smack him around, and told him what had happened. "Kakarot I thought you could beat him with that attack, but I saw what happened. He has become more powerful than both of us together." said Vegeta. Goku sat down thought for a few minutes then said "Vegeta you gave me the best idea we could do fusion!" "Fusion? Like Trunks and Goten?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yes that kind of fusion!" said Goku excitedly.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!? WE ARE WARRIORS NOT DANCERS. Honestly Kakarot don't you have any pride?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well it's the only way that we could possibly survive this new state that Brolly achieved" said Goku sternly. They both flew to a remote corner in hell to rest and practice the fusion dance.  
  
Brolly flew up into the air and started his hunt for Goku. Since his power had gone up so much he decided to power down to super saiya-jin 2 and search for the ki he hated and wanted to destroy completely. Goku and Vegeta were practicing the fusion dance and failed it. The fusion result was small, fat and not very powerful. Brolly was able to pick up their ki and find them, from a distance he watched their fusions go wrong over and over and over again. He could not hold back any longer he put two orbs of energy into his hands, which he moved up and put together in front of his chest, now a huge orb of energy was advancing towards Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Damn... Kakarot look at that. We're in trouble now!" Vegeta don't give up yet let's try the fusion once more!" As the orb of energy came closer a strong wind picked up. "FU-SION HA" Goku and Vegeta said at the same time. They did the fusion correctly.  
  
The energy that came off the fusion surprised Brolly; there stood Gogeta super saiya-jin 2. Brolly powered up to his legendary state but there was a new change his hair had stayed the same but his energy was as high as his cross breed form. Gogeta fired a beam at the huge orb which shattered. Vegeta's side of the fusion said This energy ball must have been created in his weaker form but his energy is as high as his cross breed form but he's become only Legendary.  
  
I'm also getting worried his energy is causing strange things to happen to him and in this form I can feel that he's not even at his full potential. said Goku.  
  
You must be joking not even at full strength or power Kakarot this is insane there's no way his energy could change him. HE'S A SAIYA-JIN rebuked Vegeta  
  
That may be true but look at him he's in his Legendary form but his energy is as high as it would have been in the cross breed form he's not a normal saiya-jin countered Goku Anyway lets take him out!  
  
Gogeta powered up and fired a powerful beam at Brolly, who just stepped sideways to dodge. Gogeta turned the beam around and hit Brolly straight in the back. Brolly only reacted by stepping in front of Gogeta grabbing and wrapped his hand round Gogeta's neck "What the hell was that?" he asked he started to swing Gogeta wildly around straining his neck finally he threw him into the air, followed Gogeta up and putting his two hands in a fist powered energy in both and did a extremely hard double hammer punch down ward, and the ki also made the force of the hit so much stronger. Gogeta hit the ground so hard that he separated back into Goku and Vegeta and they had only spent thirty seconds in that form! Both Vegeta and Goku were unconscious and Brolly left them there and started to head to where he felt King Yemma's energy.  
  
King Yemma as in the middle of stamping some sheets belonging to new incoming souls when he felt his desk shake. He looked into the top drawer through the key hole because only did the two demons that guard his fruit tree use the stairs from hell to his desk. What he saw surprised him. There in the desk's drawer stood Brolly with a very angry face, because he could not open the drawer. He started to form some energy in his hands.  
  
"Everyone out of the building, run quickly onto any part of snake way" yelled King Yemma so loudly every one could hear him. They all ran out of the building. Never had King Yemma ordered such a thing but fear is something you usually never heard in his voice either.  
  
A group of souls were coming along snake way and saw the whole staff outside of the building and decided to wait and see what happens. The sky became dark, and suddenly there was a loud boom. Out of each window door out of the whole building came a dark wave of green energy and a roaring wind picked up tearing parts of snake way into the sky of spirit realm. The souls were scared beyond belief and flew quickly back to the gate to the real world that they came from but the gate was locked shut. Brolly walked out of the now partially destroyed building. With a green aura coming off him Brolly walked right up to the gate and tried to open it. It would not open and Brolly let of some energy in frustration. He looked up at where heaven would be. He grabbed King Yemma roughly and asked him if there was a way to get to heaven. King Yemma afraid to lose his life said  
  
"Yes, but you must travel snake way" pointing towards the snaking path that became a long curved thin line far in the distance. Brolly looked at the path "Is there a shorter one?" he asked.  
  
"No" Replied King Yemma "Only that way leads to heaven."  
  
Brolly threw the demon to the side and fired a ball of energy at the house, which immediately exploded. Brolly flew away at top speed laughing at the disturbance and destruction he had caused.  
  
After waking up Goku and Vegeta had hidden their powers so that Brolly could not track them and watched from afar what happened. They were surprised that he would take the path to heaven and not the one to the living world. Goku and Vegeta suddenly got a very bad feeling in their stomachs. "We have to stop him!" said Goku. "We can't. Have you seen how quickly he destroyed our fusion form" "We have to try" said Goku determined to fight his opponent. "We could combine your final flash and my kame hame ha to be able to do fusion strength damage without having to actually fuse."  
  
"That's a pretty good idea Kakarot I myself did not think of that. It might work if he ever decides to power down"  
  
They followed Brolly from a safe distance he was flying very fast and Goku realised that he might reach heaven before them. Quickly he grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and used the instant transmission to teleport himself and Vegeta to the Grand Kai's home. When they got there they both ran straight to the Grand Kai.  
  
"Goku" he said "It's been a while since I've seen you. You seem worried... something must be wrong."  
  
"Yes there is something wrong and we need your help." Said Goku.  
  
"What ever you need will be given to you" said the Grand Kai.  
  
"I need all the most powerful warriors in heaven to help me fight one person!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA your kidding one person HAHAHAHA" Laughed the Grand Kai  
  
"Its not just one person it's Brolly. He's on his way here to destroy everything and everyone. Please help me protect heaven and maybe if he could revive himself and destroy everything in the mortal world." Said Goku angrily  
  
"When you put it that way I will support you until everything is gone!" said the Grand Kai. While all this was happening Brolly was just half an hour away from the gates to heaven.  
  
Hundreds of the most powerful warriors from each galaxy were sent to help keep Brolly away from heaven and out of it. Soon they were ready. Brolly suddenly appeared in front of the gates he fired a small beam of energy at the gates. A barrier was blocking the gates from the attack. Brolly smiled evilly he put both hands in front of him and created a ball of energy between them. He fired the orb along with more energy following in a continuing beam. The people creating the barrier began to strain under the intensity of the attack and Brolly wasn't even trying. Suddenly there was a burst of energy from the gate and the barrier was destroyed. Brolly walked up to the gates and tore them apart with little effort. He was walking into heaven when he felt Goku's ki getting more powerful. He became angry, very angry.  
  
Goku was in his super saiya-jin 3 form and Vegeta was super saiya-jin 2 and under the guidance of the Old Kai he helped them raise their powers. Their energy was equal in every way. They then powered down and flew away to help all the other fighters. When they got there what they saw chilled them to the bone. What seemed to be a lightning storm was in fact Brolly powering up. The green aura began to shine again. "EVERONE QUICKLY A BARRIER" yelled Goku. Everyone including Goku and Vegeta poured their energy into the barrier others had created around Brolly. The energy that was coming off of him frightened everyone.  
  
Brolly roared in rage, rage he had felt only once in his life, now the second time. Goku's ki was driving him insane he had to destroy his opponent. He decided to power up to 80% of his full power. His aura was full of energy and changes occurred again. His hair came down to his heels now his eyes settled on a pure white again. He became taller and wider again now he was almost twice his normal size and he was very angry and his anger let him do anything. He tried to step forward but couldn't he tried to fly, that did not work, he tried to turn around, he realised then he was trapped in a barrier. The barrier was being held by about 900 warriors, Vegeta and he looked to his right, Goku. His anger overwhelmed him he created a barrier around himself and with the space left over he filled it with energy until all that he could see was green.  
  
Outside the barrier Goku was shouting out encouragement. He looked at the ball of energy in the barrier, and became very afraid. He addressed the entire army of fighters: "I need one person who will hold the barrier in place while the rest of us move out of blast range" said Goku.  
  
A small old man stepped forward: "I have spent ten thousand years here and even a soul must rest so I will hold the barrier"  
  
"Very well and good luck my friend" said Goku "everyone hold on to the persons shoulder in front of you and the person closest to Vegeta grab his shoulder" they all did as he asked.  
  
"Vegeta this is going to be a bloody battle maybe even our last" said Goku "I agree Kakarot but its been a while since we've had someone strong to fight" said Vegeta.  
  
"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES" yelled Goku and used the instant transmission to transport everyone to one of the smaller planets in the heavens. They all landed safely. Everyone's attention was suddenly placed at a green light on the extremely large planet they were just on. All of a sudden the very fabric of time began to shake. There came an explosion which took up the entire planet and three others where engulfed by the explosion along with its five moons. This would be Goku and Vegeta's last battle. The warriors decided to take a rest for a few days, including Goku and Vegeta decided that they needed to rest for the night. Goku and Vegeta hid their powers so that Brolly could not track them and they all rested in safety for a good few hours.  
  
Brolly flew to one of the smaller adjacent planets the trip took a few hours. During the flight he tried to sense where Goku and Vegeta were but he could not feel their ki. He came across a stone house and inside there was a flat stone table which he used as a bed he powered down and went to sleep. Nightmares and memories filled his mind...  
  
...crying, crying, he cried so much. As a baby his memories were noting but the constant crying of baby Goku, which made him cry and they were right next to each other where his hate grew...  
  
...he was woken up by the shadow of his father, holding something metallic. This metal headband was forced onto him, his anger rose in him suddenly a green light shone from his father's palm causing him to be weakened and he came under the control of his father, like a dog he had to follow orders until he broke free...  
  
Brolly stirred in his sleep these visions flashing through his head made him angry yet he could not fight back. Yet there were more nightmares...  
  
...Goku super saiya-jin with the energy of all his friends on their first encounter, beating him with one punch. He was crawling to a space pod as a planet sized comet destroyed the moon he was on barely escaping with his life he followed Goku's trail to the earth...  
  
...a kamehameha battle ended with Goku dropping from the sky turning super saiya-jin and helping his sons finally defeat him and him being sent to hell where he encounters Goku yet again...  
  
Brolly woke with a start cold sweat covered him all these memories to him were nightmares some he could never escape. As he sat there a memory came up about his father. Brolly then remembered that he killed his father, the reason? He had long forgotten. He went back to sleep and was troubled by the dreams again.  
  
The next day Goku sent some of the fastest warriors to scout some of the smaller planets in search of Brolly so that he and Vegeta could kill him when he was unaware. Vegeta protested this, but Goku reminded him of the destruction they saw the day before. A scout came back reporting that he had seen a person in a stone hut only two planets away. They all went to that planet. Goku and Vegeta entered the hut. Goku noticed a large stone table and a person sleeping on it. The clothes, face and ki told Goku that they had stumbled upon Brolly. He lay there sound asleep, suddenly he stirred he opened his eyes there stood Goku above him. He jumped off of the table and fired an orb at the ground. People outside the hut saw the glowing light and jumped away. The explosion claimed the lives of 20 of the warriors who were with Goku and Vegeta. Brolly could be seen up in the sky. Goku and Vegeta stood shoulder to shoulder. Goku had started to power up his kamehameha and Vegeta powered up his final flash. They both fired their attacks at Brolly. As the beams headed towards Brolly you could the beams spiral around each other and become one super powered beam. As it hit Brolly it was deflected to both sides.  
  
"DAMN HIM HE HAD A BARRIER AS WE CHARGED THE ATTACKS" yelled Vegeta in frustration. They both began to power up to their max.  
  
Brolly felt Goku's power rising. A burning rage like fire filled him he was powering up to his max. A green aura came around of him the heavens began to shake. Brolly roared in anger his aura took a spherical shape and surrounded him. The energy coming off of him frightened everybody. The changes took place again, his hair came down to his ankles and his eyes settled on a blank white again but he stayed the same size. The sphere of energy expanded then contracted and Brolly absorbed the energy making him even stronger. Goku and Vegeta rushed at Brolly, suddenly he was behind them and slammed their heads together. Goku powered up to super saiya-jin 3 and then they continued their assault. Brolly was taking hits but they were nothing to him. He caught Vegeta's fist a few inches from his face and used him to hit Goku across the chest. He then grabbed Vegeta by the chest in a bear hug and flipped himself so that Vegeta's head was facing the ground. He powered his aura and flew down at the ground at extremely high speed. He hit the ground and the rock deep in the planet cracked. The crack split the small planet almost in half. He turned his attention to Goku who was flying after him. He caught Goku's leg not to far away from his neck. He flew towards a mountain and used Goku beat a mountain until Goku retaliated with a vicious to the neck. Then he slammed Goku against a rock, embedded him in the earth then stomped on him until he heard the snap of a few ribs, which didn't take very long.  
  
Goku used the instant transmission to get away from what would have been the final punch and found Vegeta struggling to get up. He offered a hand but Vegeta said "Don't touch me I can get up myself."  
  
"Vegeta we're going to have to do the fusion dance again." said Goku. All the leftover warriors jumped out from where they were hiding and promised to keep Brolly form interrupting the dance. They all flew towards Brolly. He took out 20 at a time with a small beam. The leftover charged beams and fired them at Brolly. Each one hit its mark and Brolly by releasing a large wave of energy destroyed each and every one until the only ki he could feel was Goku's and Vegeta's. The deceased warriors did what they had to do they bought the time needed for Goku and Vegeta to complete the fusion dance.  
  
Brolly saw their plan a second to late when the energy of Gogeta greeted him. Gogeta was super saiya-jin 3 and was ready for the thirty minute fight of his life. They charged at each other and each hit was like an explosion a mountain was levelled with a missed punch from Gogeta the battle was very intense. As they passed a group of stone pillars the blocking and punches sent out shock waves that shattered the natural pillars. After 29 minutes of intense battle a now bloody Gogeta used the instant transmission to warp to another planet. An hour later Brolly came across Goku and Vegeta finishing the dance again. He charged at Gogeta with some energy in his right hand. He pushed against Gogeta's chest. The push combined with the force of the sudden explosion of the ki sent Gogeta into a mountain which crumbled around him.  
  
Suddenly something cold and hard was placed on Brolly's head. It was another headband. He felt his powers being sapped. He turned around and saw his father with a gauntlet in his hands and a green glow coming from a blue gem in the centre. He pulled the headband off of his head and crushed it in his hands and sent an energy orb at his father, which destroyed his father again, and that gained the energy Brolly lost from the head band. That was only a distraction. Suddenly he felt Gogeta's energy and a beam was heading towards him. He flew up into the air and assaulted Gogeta again knocking him to the ground and beating him senseless. Gogeta reacted by creating some energy in his hands and yelled "FINAL KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The force of the beam sent Brolly flying. Brolly landed on a pillar of rock and started to charge a small energy orb. Gogeta cupped his hands at his waist and charged the final kamehameha.  
  
The orb and beam met in the centre and Brolly was able to overpower to final kamehameha easily. Gogeta appeared beside Brolly "TAKE THIS" he yelled and hit him in the face chest, stomach and head in a quick combination attack and finished it with a short powerful beam. This caught Brolly off his guard and was not able to react in time. After that attack Brolly rushed at Gogeta and faked a punch and Gogeta who was blocking was suddenly grabbed by his long hair and Brolly was tearing it out and kneeing him in the back and trying to break his neck. Suddenly Gogeta split back into Goku and Vegeta. "Damn..." said Vegeta. Brolly had Goku in his right hand and Vegeta in his left hand. He was laughing evilly while bashing Goku and Vegeta together he threw Vegeta away and continued to beat Goku. Vegeta watched helplessly as Goku screamed in pain as Brolly shattered one of the bones in Goku's arm. Finally he threw him to the ground. Then in his rage he created a giant orb of energy in both hands. And both orbs fused above his head. Brolly was laughing like a maniac as the forced the orb towards Goku.  
  
Goku looked towards Vegeta and with one hand outstretched asked for help. Vegeta offered his hand and helped Goku onto his feet. "Vegeta it's time we finished Brolly once and for all" said Goku. With his good arm he started to charge his kame hame ha and Vegeta charged his final flash. Suddenly Goku yelled out "SPIRITS OF HEVEN, EARTH AND ALL PLANETS SHARE YOUR STRENGTH SO THAT WE CAN BEAT HIM!" Brolly felt a rush of energy pass him. He was able to see the blue glow of Goku's one hand kame hame ha and the yellow glow of Vegeta's final flash. Suddenly Goku and Vegeta both fired off their most powerful attacks. The beams shattered the orb and both beams hit Brolly all over, the explosion sent both Goku and Vegeta flying. Vegeta landed in a mountain and Goku landed in the earth six feet under the earth. The strain of the one hand kame hame ha made him black out. Brolly was blasted and his body was covered in cuts and bruises, but the barrier he had created had saved his life from the attacks. Brolly could still fight. He dropped to the ground and walked over to the crater where Goku was. He charged an orb in his hand; laughing silently he threw it at the unconscious Goku. Goku was in the middle of opening his eyes when his body was vaporised. Vegeta was sensing the energy coming off of Brolly and suddenly Goku's ki left his mind. Goku had been destroyed. What a shame. Thought Vegeta. Goku was supposed to die by my hand, but it seems Brolly got there before I did.  
  
Brolly found Vegeta struggling to get up onto his knees. He kicked Vegeta in the ribs and heard a crack. Vegeta fell onto his back clutching his side. "Vegeta" Brolly said "You while you were alive were the king of the saiya- jin, now the mighty king Vegeta has been beaten by a mere soldier..." Brolly said this mockingly.  
  
Vegeta was looking up at Brolly and decided who he was looking at was death. As the gigantic orb that Brolly had created came down all that he could think about was that this was his best fight and final loss he had no regrets, except one he was never able to surpass Goku in strength. Brolly laughed evilly as the planet he was standing on exploded. He finally won, killed Goku and Vegeta. His revenge was satisfied. 


End file.
